


Bombshell Wedding Plans

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [94]
Category: Doctor Who, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Agreeable Em, Domestic Fluff, Elopement Discussion, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Impulsive Jenny, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jenny and Em are Cute, Kissing, Marriage Discussion, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking Em, Our Parents Won't Like It But Eh, Plans, Postponed Marriage, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jenny thinks it might be a good idea for her and Em to have a more binding relationship before that chance is taken away from them, and Em is surprisingly agreeable to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawrr** sent me a list of prompts from one of the lists I've published on Tumblr for this series and one of the ones she wanted for Jenny and Em was “ _'Fuck it - do you wanna get married?'_ ” and with everything going on in the US right now I thought Jenny would figure now would be better than later for that to happen, so...here is her really not proposal to her girlfriend.

Not even in a million years had she imagined the past going to shite this badly this quickly. She knew things had been bad, but this...well, she hadn’t imagined it being like _this_. By the time she’d realized she was gay, by the time she realized she wanted to marry Em and all that, the whole situation hadn’t been quite as dire. But as she tossed her laptop aside on the sofa, knowing she should have just stuck to writing her newest novel and not bothered going to any news websites or on Tumblr, she came to a decision. “Em, love?” she asked, tilting her head back, knowing her girlfriend could hear her in the kitchen where she was getting ready for the dinner party they were throwing that evening.

“Yeah?” Em said.

“I was thinking. With everything going on, maybe we should make our relationship more official,” she said.

“Are you proposing?” Em asked.

“ _More_ official, love,” Jenny said. “I mean...oh, fuck it. Do you want to get married? Right now? I can teleport us to Las Vegas and we can get married by some tacky Elvis impersonator before the shoulder of lamb is done in the slow cooker.” She turned to face the kitchen area. “I want to get married to you while I still can. I want to shout out to the whole bloody world I’m your wife.”

There was silence from the kitchen for a long moment, and Jenny thought she might have been a bit forward with Emalyn, but then she came out, ponytail bobbing as she nearly bounced over. “My dad and your mom would have a fit, you know.”

“Oh, I know Mum wouldn’t blow a gasket,” Jenny said with relief, shaking her head. “Dad, on the other hand, might be hurt he didn’t get to walk me down an aisle.”

“How come you get to be walked down an aisle?” Em said, leaning over the sofa next to Jenny when she got to her.

“Oh no. You would too. You’d just get to walk down first because you know your dad would want you to go first.”

“Mmm, true,” Em said with a smile. “A real wedding would be nice, I suppose, but yeah. With everything, maybe it’s best to just...do it. And we’re both pretty impulsive. It’s probably expected.”

“Absolutely,” Jenny said with a nod.

“But maybe not today?” Em said. “I mean, we deserve bachelorette parties, at least. I know you don’t have as many friends...”

“It’s because I’m a stereotypical novelist who spends all her time with her nose to the laptop--”

“Or in rather intimate places,” Em interjected.”

Jenny laughed, then pulled Em closer to her. “Rude much?” she said before kissing her. “You know, maybe we can kidnap all the next gens. Go on a teleport trip somewhere. Before James and Livvy’s mum gives birth, so they don’t miss wee him being born? I mean, we don’t have to go to Vegas.”

“But Vegas could be fun,” Em said, playing with the collar of Jenny’s shirt. “Especially if we get James to bankroll a night at the casinos. He would if it’s my bachelorette party. Or if Rhea brings her boyfriend. Pavel has one of those magic credit cards.”

“Zoe would have to come too, which is fine with me,” Jenny said. “And maybe we can convince Livvy to get some brass ones and extend an invitation to Finn?”

“Stick them in a room with one bed for the weekend?” Em suggested.

Jenny shook her head. “Too cruel. But give them the same room, perhaps. I mean, if we bring this up to my mum or your dad and we postpone our wedding, they could help with accommodations. We could get multiple suites. My mum has one of those magic cards, too, and I bet she’d be willing to put it to use if we gave her an actual wedding.”

“Actual wedding for a weekend in Vegas?” Em said, tilting her head back and forth. “If we put a rush on all this, how quickly do you want to get married?”

“It’s kind of tacky to get married on Valentine’s Day,” she said. “And besides, in our actual time, we had our first date on the 26th of February. Might be a good way to celebrate that anniversary?”

“I like it,” Em said. “Then we just get to fight over who gets Georgina as their maid of honor, since if it wasn’t for her we probably wouldn’t have had that first date.”

“I don’t know,” Jenny said, reaching over to play with Em’s hair. “I was thinking since Georgina was my boss she could be my maid of honor and you could have James as your...whatever you want to call him, and we’ll divvy up everyone else, and who cares if we’re even on men and women? And my brother can be our ring bearer.”

“That’s cute,” Em said, grinning. “And maybe our female friends can all be flower women?”

“I think that would be lovely,” Jenny said, leaning in to kiss Em. Jenny grinned against her lips and pulled Em over the edge of the couch, and Em landed on top of her, laughing as Jenny leaned back and hit her head on her laptop. “Do I need to kiss it and make it better?”

“You can kiss me all over and that would make it all better,” Jenny said.

"I can do that," Em said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again, and soon the pain in the back of Jenny's head was all but forgotten as she realized she was going to get married to the woman she'd loved for so long and thought she'd end up losing again, the way she did in the future she did back home, and she was ecstatically glad that wasn't going to be the case now.


End file.
